Fall
by violintides
Summary: Michiru X Haruka are out late at night & they are mugged Michiru dies. Haruka swears she keeps seeing her over and over again even though she should be dead... Chapter 2 is Usagi X Mamoru, mostly same story different characters, R&R both please!
1. Haruka and Michiru: version 1

Many thanks to anyone who has ever written me a review/critique to keep me going with my creativity.

_This is Version 1: Haruka/Michiru._

------- "Fall" -------

Haruka straightened her tuxedo's jacket, offering an arm to his date, the beautiful Michiru. They were both decked out in formal-wear for the evening, the taller of the two wearing a black tuxedo. The smaller girl's hair was in a stylish bun. She clung to a shawl to keep herself warm in her strapless cranberry dress. Just as she clung to the shawl with one arm, the other sought out Haruka's warmth, holding onto her wife's elbow. They had just finished seeing a movie and had taken a side-exit that entered an alley to avoid the crowd.

"Well what do we have here..." stated a man covered in rags.

Haruka eyed the men suspiciously. "We simply wish to go home, we have no quarrel with you." She wrapped an arm protectively around Michiru's uncovered shoulders, eying the men that began to surround them.

The homeless, desperate men eyed the couple who were obviously well off. One of the men held a dagger; another held a gun, and the other two simply clenched fists, growling to what appeared to be a blonde headed man. Michiru gasped as one of the unarmed men grabbed onto her arms from behind, pulling at her, trying to separate them.

"No...!" Michiru cried out, unwilling to release her hold on her love.

Michiru and Haruka's laced fingers held tight until the one with the dagger sliced a cut on the top of Michiru's hand. Finally they were torn apart... Haruka was roughed up, bruises and black eyes forming already. Michiru, however, was too busy to notice. She was trying to fend off two men at the same time. She flailed against the one who held her arms behind her back, squirming away from the other man who wielded a dagger menacingly. The one with the dagger was cutting at her dress. He pulled pieces of it off her pale body in an attempt to see more of her flesh. Haruka noticed what they were doing even though she had a bloody nose and bruised face. Michiru screamed as she watched her love throw a few well-placed punches. Haruka was able to fend off the men long enough to grab the one with a dagger and send him flying. Michiru was thankful for that, but the one behind her continued to struggle with her. Michiru gasped as she noticed the men behind Haruka starting to get up. The one with the gun was the first up, with one unarmed and the one with the dagger behind him. She noticed two of them going through her purse and Haruka's jacket pockets to get money. However, her eyes were locked on the one with a gun pointed straight at her love. Haruka did not see any of them; she was too busy trying to beat the one who was holding Michiru captive. Michiru stared in horror as she saw the man take aim.

In a flash, she was out of the other man's grasp, desperate to save her wife. She grabbed Haruka, twirled around, and stood in front of her. Her lips pressed against Haruka's for a brief moment before she gasped in pain. A stab in her side and a gunshot wound grazing her shoulder was enough to make everything around her grow dark.

It took a moment for Haruka to realize what had happened. The gunshot was deafening. She felt her love's body go limp in her arms. She stared at the body that fell to the ground. Michiru was a mass of aqua and torn scraps of cranberry fabric, bleeding from a stab wound. She did not hear or see the men who walked away. They had gotten her tuxedo jacket, Michiru's purse and some of her jewelry which would fetch a pretty penny. Obviously the men were trying to run away before someone noticed what had happened. Haruka stood up and ran. She ran hard and fast, yelling for someone to hear her; someone to help call an ambulence. When she finally got to the hospital, everyone said she should go to the emergency room herself. She must have looked like a wreck. Finally, though, she was able to urge a paramedic to drive an ambulence back to where Michiru was.

_I close my eyes_

_Thought I was lost but I was stranded_

...She didn't remember much of what happened between this moment at the funeral and the moment that she felt Michiru's lips one last time. She pushed blonde bangs out of her eyes; she sat there wearing a black shirt with black pants, even a black hat to cover the tears that undoubtedly trailed down her cheeks. She watched as Setsuna and Hotaru went up to the coffin and paid their respects. It was a sight that broke her heart even more. She couldn't stand to be right there in front of the dead body of her love. She rushed outside, ignoring all the senshi that called after her. They didn't feel what she felt, not even little Hotaru could understand how much it hurt...

_I go outside_

_To my surprise the sky had landed_

_I thought it made more sense_

_If I could only keep you guessing_

Outside, under a black umbrella, was a lithe figure with shoulder-length aquatic hair. She wore a tight black velvet dress, black high heels, wrist-length black velvet gloves and a small black hat with a bit of black mesh.

Haruka stared in awe, "M-Michiru...?"

Her words barely above a whisper, but obviously heard, because a curtain of aqua shimmered as her head turned and sapphire eyes locked with emerald ones.

The small girl whispered, "Ruka-chan..."

The umbrella fell onto the ground, forgotten. Michiru ran to her, gloved hands reaching up to cling around her neck. Haruka felt the warm, soft embrace and closed her eyes.

"Is this a dream, Michi?" Haruka opened her eyes and stared at the small girl who had tears in her eyes, "...it's not, is it? It feels so real."

Michiru laid a kiss upon her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I love you so much, but..." Michiru's hand moved from the back of Haruka's neck to stroke her cheek. "You have to wake up."

Haruka blinked and shook her head, "No...No...!"

_I was a fool to think that I should stop you from undressing_

_Now I believe all the words you say_

_That I can't say back to you_

_To you_

Haruka sat upright, sweat pouring down the sides of her face. A hand reached up to her cheek, touching where her mermaid had done so only moments ago. "But it felt so real... It's impossible... She must still be alive." In disbelief, she stood and got dressed, "I won't believe she's dead!"

_And so I fall_

_I don't wanna feel this small_

_You know I just can't handle this_

_Handle this at all_

The blonde ran to the temple where the Inner senshi all gathered on a daily basis. She knew Hotaru and Setsuna were staying there. They did not want to stay at the apartment. It reminded them too much of Michiru. Once she arrived at the temple, she flung open the sliding door to the temple and gasped for breath.

Haruka spoke inbetween breaths, "Michiru... I saw her..."

A sigh came from the women in the room, "of course you did... we all miss her."

Usagi walked to Haruka and placed a hand on her shoulder, "We all see her everyday in our hearts..." she stated, trying to comfort the taller woman in her time of crisis.

Haruka pulled her shoulder away from Usagi. "Not like this!" Haruka grabbed their future Queen by her shoulders and shook her body roughly, staring at her with wild eyes, "I FELT her! I felt her touch, her kiss, everything! It wasn't a dream,

it was real I tell you!"

Haruka then released her grip on the shocked Usagi. She backed up a little and clenched her fists. "I'll prove it, you'll see..." With that, Haruka was gone, running in desperation to, hopefully, find the one she cared about so much.

_And I'll just fall _

_I'll let my heartbeat drop _

_I falter as the music stops _

_And you watch me as I stall _

_And wonder when I fall _

Haruka eventually made her way back to the apartment and hopped into her car. She drove to one of her and Michiru's favorite outlook spots. There, they could view the beach and the large beautiful cliffs where the ocean rushed against the boulders below.

Suddenly, the blonde noticed a figure with aqua hair out of the corner of her eye. Blinking those emerald eyes, she stared at the beach down below, was that her goddess, her love?

Slipping her car keys into her pocket, her eyes never left the aqua-haired girl's figure as she made a desperate run for the boardwalk stairs which led down to the beach below the cliff. Tear-stained cheeks were rosy red with cold from the wind against her face during the long run down to the beach. Haruka felt the smaller woman reach out her arms and embrace her. Haruka sighed into her waves of sea-green hair. She could hear Michiru sobbing into her shoulder.

"I love you..." the smaller woman sighed the words into Haruka's neck, "...I want you with me forever."

Haruka nodded in response, "I love you too, please don't go away."

Michiru sighed, "But you have to wake up... please."

Haruka blinked and shook her head, pulling her face back to stare at those dark blue eyes, "No!... please don't go!"

Michiru smiled, laying a kiss onto her cheek, "Please wake up. Wake up, Haruka!"

Haruka shook her head, holding onto Michiru with every ounce of her body.

_I kiss your neck _

_I feel you breathing on my shoulder _

_Still I'm perfect _

_It must be you cause now it's over _

Haruka awoke again in their bed, no... Now it was just her bed... She raised her right hand, noticed the strands of hair, how there were still aqua pieces tangled in her fingertips. She quickly removed the pieces of hair with tweezers, carefully placing them into a plastic bag. Zipping the bag shut, she shoved it into her pocket and made a very speedy drive in her car back to the temple once again.

_I was so close _

_That was the most that I have ever been through_

Once there, she pulled Hotaru and Setsuna aside. Everyone gave her dirty looks, or just confused looks, except those two. They knew Haruka was going through a hard time.

Hotaru broke the silence, "What is it papa?" Setsuna looked at her in question as well. Once the three of them were out of sight from the others, she took the bag from her pocket and showed it to them.

"I'm not crazy, I saw Michiru on the beach last night, I felt her. When I woke up, there were pieces of her hair still tangled in my fingertips, and here is the proof!" Haruka presented the bag.

_Now old cassettes and cigarettes_

_Will be the ones to save you_

_How can you ask for me to stay_

_When all you ever do is go?_

_Just go_

Setsuna and Hotaru examined the baggy. They gave Haruka a confused look. Looking from the baggy, back to Haruka, back down to the bag.

Haruka blinked, "What, don't you see the Aqua hairs?"

The two other women shook their heads. Haruka grabbed the bag quickly and stared in awe. "The hairs are blonde!? They were aqua not 20 minutes ago... I swear it!" Hotaru sighed a bit, the poor girl was worried about her papa, she was going crazy for sure. Haruka dropped the baggie, leaving it forgotten on the floor. She bent down onto her knees as her face fell into her hands. Her shoulders heaved as she sobbed.

"It'll be alright, Papa. I still love you. Try not to go crazy; you are all I have left in the world..." Hotaru said, placing an innocent kiss on Haruka's cheek. "I miss her, too."

Setsuna smiled to the girl and tapped her on the back, making her walk away a little faster.

Setsuna helped Haruka stand and pulled her arm so they were a bit further away from everyone, especially Hotaru. "You know Hotaru is worried about you; she thinks she has lost both of her parents. I know how you two felt about each other. I know you could barely stand the thought of being apart. I know what you must be thinking of doing, but don't do it. We love you and would miss you far too much."

With a gentle touch to Haruka's shoulder, the senshi of time disappeared behind a sliding door of the temple's many rooms.

_And so I fall_

_I don't wanna feel this small_

_You know I just can't handle this_

_Handle this at all_

Haruka was in awe, how could she possibly dream up Michiru that many times and have such real accounts of seeing, hearing, and touching her? It was impossible; it was so hard to believe. Her head hurt, but not nearly as much as her heart. She couldn't handle this pain.

_And so I fall_

_I'll let my heartbeat drop_

_I falter as the music stops_

_And you watch me as I stall_

_And wonder when I..._

Haruka walked into their home in a daze. She dropped her keys on the coffee table, closing the door behind her. She silently walked into the kitchen, grabbing a sharp paring knife. She walked into their bedroom. No, it was no longer their bedroom, only hers. Once there, she saw pictures sitting upon their walls and dresser. The walls had a few pictures of Haruka and Michiru's wedding. On the dresser were pictures from Mamoru and Usagi's wedding, there was a few from Hotaru's birthday party when she turned 10, and a few from a picnic with all of the Outer senshi together. Once Haruka's eyes fell to the bed, she remembered how she would only sleep on one side of it. How that other side would always be Michiru's side. It was then that she noticed the picture of Michiru on her own nightstand. One beautiful picture of Michiru all by herself. She remembered fondly when they had gone to a professional photographer to get that picture. It took Haruka lots of begging to get her lover to finally agree to it. She tried not to cry, but the tears came like a waterfall as she stared at the immortal, still, beautiful face.

_Go on_

_You've kept me waiting_

_Go on_

_And watch me as I fall_

Haruka spoke while looking at the photo, "I'm sorry. I don't want to, but I can't do this... I **_am_** going crazy without you." Haruka held the knife to her wrists, as if about to slit them. She knew it would be the quickest and easiest way to end her life and be able to join her love.

Suddenly, the picture on the nightstand came to life and Michiru's picture spoke with concern, "Haruka, please. There's something I must tell you."

Haruka took the picture into her hands, fingertips stroking the picture gently, staring at the face with a soft smile. "I know, Michi. And I love you, too."

Michiru's picture shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks, "I have to tell you how much I love you. How I can't live without you, and how I need you back with me. I need you to wake up and be with me again. You're all I have in the world, and you're all I want. Please, for my sake, for Hotaru's sake, wake up!"

Haruka gasped, "Wake up? No! Not again! Please don't ask me to wake up!"

The photo of Michiru cried out desperately to Haruka, "Please! Wake up, Ruka-chan! I beg of you!"

_I don't wanna feel this small _

_You know I just can't handle this_

_Handle this at all_

_And so I'll fall_

Haruka's eyes fluttered open, looking through her messy blonde bangs. She saw, crying at her bedside, a beautiful aqua-haired goddess.

"Michi..." tears welled in her eyes, "I... don't understand..."

Michiru gasped as she heard words coming from her love's mouth. It appeared as though Michiru was wearing that same cranberry dress. It was partly torn still, she obviously had not changed out of it.

"What happened, Michiru?"

_I'll let my heartbeat drop_

_I falter as the music stops_

_And you watch me as I stall_

_And wonder when I..._

Michiru began the story, "There was a fight; four men tried to rob us. They stole your tuxedo jacket, stole pieces of my jewelry, beat you up, and tried to shoot at us. I moved you and tried to move myself at the same time, but ended up having a bullet graze my shoulder. The man fired again and shot his friend dead... I got stabbed at the same time and fell onto the ground, blacked out from loss of blood."

Michiru winced a bit and lifted a few pieces of torn cranberry fabric to show the dressed wound to Haruka. "But you, you were only beat up a bit and ended up running for an ambulence. You refused help from people you ran into and refused to call 9-1-1. No... you RAN for the hospital." Michiru smiled a little bit. Of course Haruka ran for the hospital, she was always so stubborn.

Suddenly, all the other senshi entered the room. They'd heard the commotion and knew Haruka must be awake... They then helped Michiru explain that someone from a nearby shop saw her and thought she'd been mugged, but noticed she was hurt. So they called 9-1-1.

Haruka interrupted, "I distinctly remember running and getting to the hospital and getting a paramedic to come back to get Michi, though."

Setsuna shook her head, "Must have been an illusion, because that never happened. Michiru had awoke in the hospital bed and asked immediately about you, but no one knew anything you. Michiru had yelled and screamed, demanding that they go searching for you.

Hotaru smiled and began explaining further, "She really **_was_** quite fussy, papa. She insisted that they send out search parties for you. She knew you were still alive out there somewhere."

Michiru blushed faintly and nodded a little, letting Hotaru continue her explanation. "They found you lying on the ground two blocks south of the hospital. Someone had reported that you were running and had passed out."

Michiru sighed and laid a kiss upon Haruka's hand which she still refused to let go of.

Setsuna spoke after Hotaru was done, "Once they realized what had happened, they explained to us that it was due to hyponatremia, an extreme sodium defeciency in the blood. You were in an extreme exercise-enduced hyponatremia coma."

Usagi chimed in, "Michiru has laid here by your bedside for the past two weeks, begging for you to come out of your coma. They said they weren't sure if you would make it or not."

Hotaru smiled, "They all said there's no way you could have possibly heard her talking to you, but she still stayed here and continued to try."

Haruka had tears freely falling from her eyes by now. She turned to face Michiru and raised a hand to gently cup her cheek. "I heard you, Michiru. I heard you."

-----

I hope you enjoyed the fic. The song is "Fall" by Something Corporate. I've been listening to a lot of them lately. Critiques/reviews are **_greatly_** appreciated. The other version is Usagi/Mamoru and it is available on & Feedback always appreciated! 


	2. Usagi and Mamoru: version 2

I thank you all for your kind words and for the wonderful reviewers (Lokiador, PrincessSerenity101, hyuuga605, Lyra14260, ShadowCub, and especially Amnesia Nymph; your reviews are sweet and I love most of your stories!!)

This is Version 2: Usagi/Mamoru.

------- "Fall" -------

Mamoru straightened his tuxedo's jacket, offering an arm to his date, the beautiful Usagi. They were both decked out in formal-wear for the evening, the taller of the two wearing a black tuxedo. The blonde's hair was let down instead of odangos. She clung to a shawl to keep herself warm in her strapless black dress. Just as she clung to the shawl with one arm, the other sought out Mamoru's warmth, holding onto her husband's elbow. They had just finished seeing a movie and had taken a side-exit that entered an alley to avoid the crowd.

"Well what do we have here..." stated a man covered in rags.

"We simply wish to head home, we have no quarrel with you," Mamoru wrapped an arm protectively around Usagi's uncovered shoulders, eying the men that began to surround them.

The homeless, desperate men eyed the couple who were obviously well off. One of the men held a dagger; another held a gun, and the other two simply clenched fists, growling to the dark-haired man. Usagi gasped as one of the unarmed men grabbed onto her arm, pulling at her, trying to separate them.

"No...!" Usagi cried out, unwilling to release her hold on her love.

Mamoru and Usagi's laced fingers held tight until the one with the dagger sliced a cut on the top of Usagi's hand. Finally they were torn apart... Mamoru was roughed up, bruises and black eyes forming already. Usagi however was too busy to notice, she was trying to fend off two men at the same time. She flailed against the one who held her arms behind her back, squirming away from the other who wielded a dagger menacingly. The one with the dagger was cutting at her dress, pulling pieces of it off her pale body in an attempt to see more of her flesh. Mamoru noticed what they were doing even though he had a bloody nose and bruised face. With a scream, Usagi watched as her husband threw a few well-placed punches, able to fend off the men long enough to grab the one with a dagger and send him flying. Usagi was thankful for that but the one behind her continued to struggle with her. Usagi gasped as she noticed the men behind Mamoru starting to get up. The one with the gun was the first up, with one unarmed and the one with the dagger behind him. She was too busy focusing on the one with the gun to worry about the other two, though. Mamoru did not see any of them; he was too busy trying to beat the one who was holding Usagi captive. Usagi stared in horror as she saw the man take aim.

In a flash, she was out of the other man's grasp, desperate to save him. She grabbed Mamoru, twirled around, and stood in front of him. Her eyes stared into Mamoru's as she smiled serenely for a brief moment before she gasped in pain. It took a moment for her husband to realize what had happened. The gunshot was deafening, and he felt her body go limp in his arms. He stared at the body that fell to the ground. Usagi was a mass of blonde and torn scraps of black fabric, bleeding from a stab wound. He did not hear or see the men who walked away. They had gotten his jacket and some jewelry from Usagi which would fetch a pretty penny, so they wanted to get out before someone noticed what had happened. Mamoru rushed to find someone to call 9-1-1, carrying the body of his unmoving love in his arms.

I close my eyes

Thought I was lost but I was stranded

...he didn't remember much of what happened between this moment at the funeral and the moment that the gun had shot his love. He pushed black bangs out of his eyes; he sat there wearing a black shirt with black pants, even a black hat to cover the tears that undoubtedly trailed down his cheeks. He watched as Ikuko and Naru went up to the coffin and paid their respects. It was a sight that broke his heart even more. He couldn't stand to be right there in front of the dead body of his love, so he rushed outside, many senshi and family members calling after him. But he ignored them, they didn't feel what he felt, not even little Chibi-Usa could know how much it hurt...

I go outside

To my surprise the sky had landed

I thought it made more sense

If I could only keep you guessing

Outside, under a black umbrella, was a figure with odangos-styled blonde hair. She wore a fit black dress, black high heels, wrist-length black gloves... He stared in awe.

"U-Usako...?"

His words barely above a whisper, but obviously heard, because two crystal blue eyes turned to face the man.

The small girl whispered, "Mamo-chan..."

The umbrella fell onto the ground, forgotten. She ran to him, gloved hands reaching up to stroke the man's cheeks. Mamoru felt the warm, soft touch and closed his eyes.

"Is this a dream, Usako?" Mamoru opened his eyes and stared at the small girl who was in his embrace, "...it's not, is it? It feels so real."

Usagi laid a kiss upon his cheek and whispered in his ear, "You have to wake up..."

Mamoru blinked and shook his head, "No...No...!"

I was a fool to think that I should stop you from undressing

Now I believe all the words you say

That I can't say back to you

To you

Mamoru sat upright, sweat pouring down the sides of his face. A hand reached up to his cheek to touch where his angel had done so only a few moments ago.

"But it felt so real... It's impossible... she must still be alive..." In disbelief, he stood and got dressed, "I won't believe she's dead!"

And so I fall

I don't wanna feel this small

You know I just can't handle this

Handle this at all

The dark-haired man rushed to the temple where the Inner senshi all gathered on a daily basis. He knew they were all there together, helping each other cope with the loss of their queen. Once there, Mamoru flung open the sliding door to the temple and gasped for breath.

Mamoru said, "Usagi... I saw her..."

A sigh came from the women in the room, "of course you did... we all miss her."

Rei walked to Mamoru and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We see her everyday in our hearts..." the senshi of fire stated.

"Not like this!" Mamoru grabbed the black-haired girl by her shirt's collar and shook her body roughly, staring at her with wild eyes, "I FELT her! I felt her touch, her kiss, everything! It wasn't a dream, it was real I tell you!"

Mamoru released his grip, realizing how crazy he must have appeared and sounded to the bunch of senshi in front of her. "I'll prove it..."

With that, Mamoru was gone, speeding off in his car in an attempt to find the one he cared about so much.

And I'll just fall

I'll let my heartbeat drop

I falter as the music stops

And you watch me as I stall

And wonder when I fall

Mamoru drove and drove; he didn't know where to go. Suddenly, he remembered: Where had they always hung out? Where did his best friend work?

"Of course, why didn't I think of that sooner..." he mumbled to

himself.

He screeched to a halt infront of the building, pulling his car keys from the ignition and slipping them into his pocket. He exited the car and entered the Crown Arcade; surely she'd be here. Motoki was not behind the counter, no one was there, except... her. He saw the odangos first, walking over to the booth where she appeared to be sitting. He slid into the booth next to her silently, she hadn't noticed him yet. He ran a hand through her hair that flowed from the odangos, and she turned around slowly. Those deep, baby blue hues peering into his very soul.

"This can't be a dream. You are really here with me, aren't you?"

Usagi smiled at his words and he felt her kiss his cheek and forehead, "I love you."

The words sounded like wind chimes to his ears, beautiful and light, yet meaning so much. Tears welled in his eyes. He bit his lip, holding them back as much as he could.

"I'm not crazy then... I love you, too." Mamoru felt her hands stroking his hair and cheek.

"But you must wake up..." Her eyes looked sadly at him.

Mamoru's eyes suddenly widened, "No... No... I don't want to leave you, please don't be a dream!"

Usagi was crying now, "I'm sorry, please wake up!"

I kiss your neck

I feel you breathing on my shoulder

Still I'm perfect

It must be you cause now it's over

I was so close

That was the most that I have ever been through

Mamoru awoke again in their bed, no... Now it was just his bed... He raised his left hand, noticing the strands of hair, how there were still blonde pieces of hair tangled in his fingertips. He quickly removed the pieces of hair with tweezers, carefully placing them into a plastic bag. Zipping the bag shut, he shoved it into his pocket and made a very speedy drive back to the temple once again. Once there, he took the bag from his pocket and showed it to all of them.

"I'm not crazy, you see? I saw Usagi in Crown Arcade last night, I felt her. When I woke up, there were pieces of her hair still tangled in my fingers, and here is the proof!" Mamoru showed off the bag and let Rei take it from him.

Now old cassettes and cigarettes

Will be the ones to save you

How can you ask for me to stay

When all you ever do is go?

Just go

Rei and Chibi-Usa stared at the baggie, then back at Mamoru. He wasn't sure why they were all acting so weird, but Rei sighed at him. Mamoru grabbed the bag and stared at the hair inside.

"...The hairs are black!? NO!" Mamoru was crying now, shoulders heaving with each sob.

He dropped the baggie, leaving it forgotten on the floor.

"It'll be alright, Daddy. I still love you, but try not to go crazy; you are all I have left in the world..." Chibi-Usa said, placing an innocent kiss on her father's cheek.

Rei smiled to the young girl then turned to Mamoru, pulling him on the arm away from everyone.

"Chibi-Usa is worried about you; she thinks she has lost both of her parents. I know how you two felt about each other, and I know what you must be thinking of doing, but don't. We love you and would miss you far too much."

With a gentle touch to Mamoru's shoulder, the senshi of fire disappeared behind a sliding door of the temple's many rooms.

And so I fall

I don't wanna feel this small

You know I just can't handle this

Handle this at all

Mamoru was in awe, how could he possibly dream up Usagi that many times and have such real accounts of seeing, hearing, and touching her? It was impossible, and so hard to believe. His head hurt so much, but not nearly as much as his heart. He couldn't handle this pain.

And so I fall

I'll let my heartbeat drop

I falter as the music stops

And you watch me as I stall

And wonder when I...

Walking into their home in a daze, Mamoru reached for a sharp paring knife. He walked into their bedroom. No, it was no longer their bedroom, only his. Once there, he saw pictures sitting upon their dresser. Their wedding where the whole gang was present, pictures of Chibi-Usa and Hotaru together, even one of just the two of them together... but one stood out. There, on Mamoru's nightstand, sat one beautiful picture of Usagi by herself. He cried as he stared at the smile on the blonde's immortal, still, beautiful face.

Mamoru spoke while looking at the photo, "I'm sorry. I don't want to, but I can't do this... I -am- going crazy without you."

Suddenly, the picture on the nightstand came to life and Usagi's picture spoke with concern, "Mamoru, please. There's something I must tell you."

Mamoru took the picture into his hands, fingertips stroking the picture gently, staring at the face with a soft smile. "I know, Usako. And I love you, too."

Usagi's picture shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks, "The Mamo-chan I know wouldn't give up like this, and the Mamoru I know would stick it out for Chibi-Usa's sake. I know you won't give up! Please, for me... for Chibi-Usa... wake up!"

Mamoru gasped, "Wake up? No! Not again! Please don't ask me to wake up!"

The photo of Usagi cried out to Mamoru, "Please wake up, Mamo-chan! I beg of you!"

Go on

You've kept me waiting

Go on

And watch me as I fall

Mamoru's eyes fluttered open. Staring through his messy black hairs, he saw, crying at his bedside, a beautiful blonde-haired goddess.

"Usako..." tears welled in his eyes, "I... don't understand..."

Usagi gasped as she heard words coming from her love's mouth. It appeared as though Usagi was wearing that same black dress as that night... It was partly torn still, but she obviously had not changed the dirty thing...

"What happened, Usagi?"

I don't wanna feel this small

You know I just can't handle this

Handle this at all

And so I'll fall

Usagi began the story, "There was a fight, four men tried to rob us. They stole your tuxedo jacket, stole pieces of my jewelry, beat you up, and tried to shoot at you. I moved you and tried to move myself at the same time, but ended up having a bullet graze my shoulder. The man fired again and shot his friend dead... I got stabbed at the same time and fell onto the ground in pain... Thank goodness it wasn't a very deep wound; otherwise it might have been fatal..."

Usagi winced a bit and lifted the pieces of torn fabric to show the dressed wound to Mamoru. "You were beat badly. You were able to yell to find someone to call 9-1-1, but..." Usagi stopped as all of the other senshi entered the room.

I'll let my heartbeat drop

I falter as the music stops

And you watch me as I stall

And wonder when I...

They'd heard the commotion and knew Mamoru must be awake... Setsuna helped Usagi explain what had happened. Usagi had awoke in the hospital bed and asked immediately about Mamoru. Usagi blushed faintly but said nothing, letting Setsuna continue her explanation.

"Apparently you had very bad hemorrhaging to your brain from the massive beating they gave you and you slipped into a coma. The doctors all said they didn't think you'd make it." Usagi sighed and laid a kiss upon Mamoru's hand which she held within her own.

Rei spoke up next, "Usagi has laid here by your bedside for the past two weeks, begging for you to come out of your coma and wake up. They all said there's no way that you could have heard her."

Mamoru turned to face Usagi and raised a free hand to stroke her cheeks gently, "I heard it, Usako... I heard you."

-----

Same song, mostly same fic, a little different in certain parts. Also, critiques/reviews are greatly appreciated. The other version is Haruka/Michiru and it is the first chapter.

Feedback appreciated! violintides at hotmail . com

Mandiekinz


End file.
